The Life After
by roadrunnerallie
Summary: In this story Harry and Ginny are married and Ron Hermione are married.They all have kids that go to Hogwarts.In this chapter the parents get ready to and send their kids off to Hogwarts.Please leave any suggestions that you have on my story.


Chapter 1

"Wake up"!said Ginny."It is almost timee to get ready to go to Platform 9 3/4."

Ginny Potter was waking up her kids James,Kamilah, and Lily.Today was the day that magical students would return to Hogwarts for another year of school.At Hogwarts students are taught Witchcraft and wizardry .

"Did you wake the children up?"said Harry as Ginny walked back into their room."Yes,"Ginny said."hey should be ready in a few minuetes."

"Were ready."James,Kamilah,and Lily had just walked into Ginny and Harry's room carrying three bulging trunks full of their school supplies.

Harry had started piling the three trunks into the back of the cherry red convertable Mustang when Ron,Hermione,Logan,and Amy Weasley came walking over.Ron and Hermione were Harry and Ginny's friends from when they were in Hogwarts that were married. Ron Weasley and Ginny Potter were brother and sister.Ron and Hermione had a set of fraternal twins,a boy and a girl,named Logan and Amy.Logan and Amy were 2nd years(12 years old)just like Kamilah was.James was a 3rd year(13 years old)and Lily was going to be a 1st year(11 years old).

"Hey guys",Hermione said.

"Hey",Harry and Ginny exclaimed.

"We were just about to leave",Ginny said.

"We were just coming to say hi before we left to Platform 9 3/4,"stated Hermione.

"Ok,well I guess we will see you at Platform 9 3/4 then",Harry said.

The Weasley's waved and left to get ready to go.

"Ok,you first James."Ginny said.

The Potters were at the train station.They were standing between Platforms 9 and ten with the Weasley's.James ran for the barrior dividing Platforms 9 and 10.Just as James hit the barrier he vanished into the wall.After James Kamilah went,then Lily,followed by Mr.and Mrs.Potter.Shortly after the Potter family arrived at the Platform the Weasley family came.

"We should get on the train so we can all get a compartment together",James pointed out.

"Ok,bye",said Mrs.Potter to James,Kamilah and Lily as she hugged and kissed them goodbye.

"Bye.Write lots of letters",Mr.Potter said hugging all of his children.

Mr. and Mrs.Weasley said goodbye to their children and then they got on the train.

"I hope Lily has a good 1st year at Hogwarts",Mrs.Potter excalimed.

"I told James and Kamilah to make sure that she is comfortable."

"Bye",Mr.and Mrs.Potter and Mr. and Mrs.Weasley said to their children as they waved.The Hogwarts Express was leaving.

"I hope they send us an owl saying what house Lily gets sorted into",Mr.Potter said."Hopefully Gryffindor",He added.

"I am sure she will be in Gryffindor,"Mr.Weasley assured him."Both of you were in Gryffindor and James and Kamilah both were sorted into Gryffindor too."

"Are you excited to go to Hogwarts this year?"Amy asked Lily.

"Definately",Lily replied."James and Kamilah and even my mom and dad talk about Hogwarts and say that it is fun.that you learn a lot, and that you make friends and I was always saying 'I want to go' so I am excited I get to go to Hogwarts."

"Yeah all of that is true",Kamilah said."

Hogwarts is great".Logan said."Learning spells requires work but once you learn some spells it is cool to know you can do magic."

The compartment door opened and the food trolly and someone pushing it appeared."Would anyone like some food?" the lady asked.

"How much are the 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans'?" Lily asked.

"Two sickles,"the lady replied.

"I'll take one of those",Lily exclaimed.

"Anything else?"asked the lady.

"No",they saidShe shut the compartment door and left.

"Be careful with what flavor you eat",Amy exclaimed."When the title says 'Every Flavor' it means every flavor.There is soap,vomit,rotten egg,bacon,grass,dirt,boogers,earthworm,earwax,and Pepper."

Once more the compartment door opened and there stood Frank Longbottom."Hey Frank",James said."How was your summer?""Pretty good",Frank replied."We will be at Hogwarts in a few minuetes so everyone needs to get their robes on.""Thank's fot telling us",said James as Frank left.

When the train stopped everyone got off.The first years rode on boats and the other years road on stage coaches.

When everyone was seated excpet for the first yeats the headmistress Professor McGonnagall stood up and everyone became silent."Welcom to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry",she said."Before the feast,the first years will see what house you belong to."She gave them a stern look,making the shorter ones cringe in obvious fear.

McGonagall cleared her aging throat and took out a scroll of dull yellow parchment,starting to call out the names of the trembling new students.One by one the students were sorted,until,_finally_,they started getting into the letter letters of the Alphabet.Frank Longbottom had been sorted into Revenclaw the genes from his mother easily out shining his fathers.

"Lily Potter,the Proffessor called out.

Lily walked up and the professor sat the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor",the hat yelled.

Lily got up and triumphantly walked to the Gryffindor table and say down.

"Nancy Weasley",the Proffessor said.

Nancy walked up and sat down.

"Gryffindor",the hat bellowed.

Nancy's parents George and Katie Weasley were both in Gryffindor when they were in Hogwarts too.

"Now that everyone has been sorted into their house let the feast begin",Proffessor McGonagall said.

Instantly food appeared on all the tables.Everyone eat until they were bloated for whenever someone would take some food to put on their plate the platter would fill with more food.After the feast everyone went to their common room.

Lily wrote a letter to her parents and then went to bed.


End file.
